The Strange One
by Zer0Gh0st
Summary: Imprisoned because he is different, now the quest for freedom and revenge begins!
1. New faces

He had always been this way but never had it turned people against him "why?". Now all he sees is black. He is Raven.

"Raven wake up" these were the first words he had heard since everything went black. Feeling a sting on the left side of his face didn't help him understand what was happening but then, then he saw color, he saw life. "thank god, he's awake" said a young girl dressed in a green hoodie "who are you?" Raven asked with both fear and confusion "Oh he talks" she said with a grin "just call me Cupa". "Where am I?" Raven asked while looking around the small, confined space. "This is cell 17B in the prison that holds us monsters" Cupa said "wait why are we in here? I mean you seem perfectly normal and I'm no monster" "we're different so they label us monsters and throw us in this hole". "so now that you know me, who are you?" "I'm Raven" "so what's your little power that you in here?". Almost instantly Raven knew what she was asking "I can teleport, like one of those endermen in the end" "well than this is great news!" Cupa said, grabbing Raven's shoulders and shaking him. "Meet me and the rest when they allow us to eat"


	2. The escape

As Raven had walked in to the cafiteria behind Cupa and several different mutants, they were watched, Raven knew this when he saw the cameras. "psst, Cupa why are they watching us?" he was answered by a sharp jab in the gut from a guard standing next to him "ow". when he entered the room marked with a sign saying "FEEDING ROOM" he saw 4 small tables with a few apples on each table "Grab an apple and follow me" Cupa said overjoyed "ok" said Raven doing as told. After grabbing an apple he followed Cupa to a small door which was hard to fit thourgh due to his height. He saw a small, dark room. "Welcome to our little home here, _brother" _ said an oddly familier voice "Andr? is that you?" "yes, yes, yes" Andr said a little annoyed "Ditched the shyness I see, sister" Raven said almost laughing. "And you've ditched your wits I see" Andr countered. "enough we don't have time to waste" said Cupa. "Right, now Raven, have they tagged you?" "Tag...they tag us, how?" Andr held up her hand, exposing a eletronic wristband labed '#14428-Andr'. "No they haven't" "good, now grab Cupa's arm and teleport outside." Cupa held out her hand and Raven grabbed it teleporting them both out of the compound. He saw it again, black, pitch black.

**sorry for short chapters next one will be longer and out by SAT. also I'm in need of an OC, two to be exact if you want them in the story leave they're backstory, apperence and personallity in a review or PM me**


	3. TheCorrupted

Raven opened his eyes to see even more black but now he was able to see what was in front of him. "where am I?" then Raven realised he was in a bed along with someone in the bed beside him. He slowly got out of the bed to find a small redstone lamp on the ground beside the bed. Quickly he turned on the small lamp only to see a small cave with two beds, one on each side, and to see in his bed was Cupa wearing only her hoodie. With a sigh he got back in the bed and went to sleep. He awoke to see the cave lit up and Cupa. "morning Cupa" "morning Raven, we better get ready, Morph says we have a long journey" "Morph, who is Morph?" "Andr's boyfriend" "damn she managed to get a someone, well let's meet him, it's a he isn't it?" "well, sometimes" "what does that mean?" "it means I can change gender and form" said Morph. 'Damn Morph is hot' thought Raven. "Raven, Cupa you two get ready we're headed for Emerald city" "I can teleport Cupa there and Andr can teleport you there" "I know, go when you are ready, me and Andr will be there soon" said Morph with a smile on her face.

**Raven POV**

Raven teleported Cupa and him to emerald city just to find that it was on lockdown. "damn it, they're checking citizen inside the city, must be looking for us" "well we're famous aren't we?" Cupa said smiling "I got a plan just follow me."

Raven calmly walked up to the front gates of the city. "I.D, sir" the guard said "here Mr. Tray-or-in" "thank you and who is she?" "don't worry she's with me" "hey Jimon, open the gates" the guard yelled. The emerald gates opened slowly to reveal a beautiful city made purely of emerald and stone and also Andr and Morph fighting guards. "Oh shit, why does Andr always mess something up?" Raven said just as Andr and Morph were forced to surrender. "You, there who are you and why is that monster with you!" a young girl shouted "she's no monster, she's normal like you and me, you must be mistaken" Raven shouted back "no, I know that hoodie" the girl shouted now pulling out a bow "whoa, hey you two just stop we'll find out with a blood test" Tray-or-in butted in. Raven and Cupa was taken to and room and both forced to give blood samples."here, here's the blood sample." "oh great mother of... Jiane, come test this" Tray-or-in said nervously "just a se..." a woman in a lab coat said. Jiane practically snatched it from Tray-or-in's hand and put in under her testing set up. "The corrupted, in our city, right now," she turned to see a confused Raven standing in one spot trying to figure out what was happening. "Boy, do you know what this means?" "not at all" "you must go see Notch, now!" "no" Raven stated blankly "what?" Jiane said now confused "not unless Cupa, Andr, and Morph come too." "who?" Raven sigh and pointed to a screen showing the earlier fight "ok just go and I'll bail them out or perhaps Notch will, since you hold as much power as him" "fine, I'll go but if you lie I will kill you and everyone in my way" Raven was starring daggers at the woman.


End file.
